Watcher's Keep
by sirfrank
Summary: The main character I used in Baldur's Gate II has invariably been Chaotic Good. Being the son of the God of murder is rather ironic in such a case. I picked Aerie as a romantic interest as the other two choices were not on the good side of his philosophy.


Bhaalspawn Chronicles

Supplement 01

Watcher's Keep

By Aerie Mae Windrunner

We had been through what seemed like a mirror, though minute, perhaps infinitesimal fraction, of both the 9 Hells and Abyss within the 3rd level maze of Watcher's Keep, both of us weary beyond measure, only to come upon a group of Demons. The Succubus was bad enough without any of the other more powerful beings we then met. I started an attempt to call down the wrath of my Goddess, but became frozen, a hold spell placed upon me by one of those despicable creatures. I could see every thing that happened, but could not help Raistlin. He intuitively looked my way, seeing me in an awkward, unmoving position. I would have screamed, had I been able, at the fell look that then registered in Raistlin's eyes! Exclaiming No!, Raistlin took a position a short ways furtherahead of me; in the path of those Demons. Striking the base of his Staff of the Magi on the stone floor, its crack echoed as he then roared amazingly loud, yet in his normal sibilant voice, I am your doom; you will not pass! Having glanced his way as we left the last room via a portal, wonder now warred with fright within me; then, he had looked quite ordinary, his shoulders slumped to great degree. Now, he seemed to have grown in all dimensions. Indeed, I had not thought it impossible that he had dispersed quite a few denizens of other planes, his cry not stopped by the limits of the prime material plane!

The beings to either side and before him did not hesitate. I will never forget what I saw and heard. Raistlin's magic swiftly overcame them all, although it was a terrible victory. He actually waded into that three-quarter circle of Demons, grabbing the gem we needed to exit the maze from the leader, after knocking it from a claw. As he was attacked physically by the Demon and within his mind by the Succubus, his spell built up a sympathetic resonation of power that seemed to shake the very foundation of Watcher's Keep. Throwing the gem back near me, Raistlin slapped his other hand upon his Staff, giving a short, hair raising growl. The fireballs engulfed them all, centered upon the Succubus. They seemed unaffected, but the other half of the spell called forth a lightning strike, causing several screams of rage. The Succubus fell to the floor several feet behind her old positon, her mind no longer able to attack his mind. His spell then activated with a blinding flash. I tried to move my head to one side, but could not move as the spell reached me. I found that it had not hurt me, although I temporarily lost my vision.

Raistlin's heart rending scream preceded the noise of his Staff clattering to the floor. While blinded, I heard three more such waves of terrible magic resounding in the room, along with Raistlin's screams of pain as the Demons continued their attempt to kill him, although their own screams started to mask his own. There was silence for a minute before my sight returned. I saw that the Demons were gone without a trace. Raistlin hovered where I now saw him, then fell to his hands and knees, issuing another cry of agony. Like a retributive strike of a Staff of Power, he had activated his contingency spell several times, each time releasing 3 of his most powerful spells all at once!

The hold spell released me, even as Raistlin fell upon his left side. In a panicked horror, I saw the first portion of his wounds. As I ran to him, a low, hissing moan became audible. It is too horrible to describe what the Demons had done to him. That his physical body yet lived was a tribute to his fiery, noble spirit. I removed the tatters of his clothing, after first using a sleep then cure poison spell on him. Using every healing spell I had, his body became whole, once again. By this time Raistlin's ring of regeneration had healed the minor wounds, so I balled up a portion of my cloak setting it under Raistlin's head, and draped the remainder of my cloak over his body. I then worked on restoring the modesty of his clothing, stitching that clothing back together.

Funny, perhaps I should say odd, Raistlin mentioned he figuratively straddled a magic mountain. I originally thought he was over-stating his power. At this juncture within Watcher's Keep, it looked like he had grossly under-stated that power. I was shortly to see even that was an understatement. As we went though the rest of Watcher s Keep, among other feats of magic, I was witness to Raistlin calling up six Plantars, the Wizardly version of the Clerical Deva spell, all at once, and I had been impressed at myself when I finally was able to call up but one Deva at a time! A Deva is the Avatar of a Solar; as Raistlin said, Solars are the messengers and servants of the Gods. Without getting into the specifics of their power, take my word for it: you do not want to come up against even one of them, although Raistlin and I can deal with them if they go hostile on us.

If you ever meet Raistlin, do not be alarmed by his countenance as there is not an inch of his body that fails to contain scar tissue. As I mention this, I blush. In my ministrations to heal Raistlin, I have an intimate knowledge of his body due to the extreme nature of the wounds inflicted by the Demons. I love each and every ounce of him. We are all unique individuals; yet I feel so much love for him, at times, I cannot seem to contain the heat within my body while I am around him; I must seek solitary time away from his presence, while still longing to be near the peerless furnace of his spirit. I was separated from my parents at an early age for an Averial. In those first sixty years of life gift, my Mother never told me there would be times like this. In my own experience since then, and until my journey with him, I would never have thought to find a soul like Raistlin among humans! None of my people, the Averial, come close to him; at least in my perception.

It very well may be that the Averial would spit upon me, had they knowledge of my love for Raistlin, human child of Bhaal, the dead human pantheon God of Murder. They may not be able to suffer his presence long enough to know Raistlin as I know him. The Averial cherish life, and they may think me insane. However, my love of Raistlin is not to be a subject of debate. So call me mad; it is sweet madness to me. When things calm down enough, we will consummate our love; each day delayed spills over great kettles of my love, forcing me to find even larger containers! Perhaps I am as a moth to flame. Raistlin said the true tragedy of the moth is to never find and approach a flame. To remain cold is to never approach your greatest destiny of: Who You Are. Raistlin has not only told me this: he has shown me this. Had I not joined Raistlin in his journey, I might have remained a cold Averial maiden, lost in hurtful contemplation of the negative aspects of my life, including the loss of my wings.

To get back to level three of Watcher s Keep, we, Raistlin mostly, had a nice rest, then continued onwards after a lengthy dialog on through a few more portals into rooms occupied by either Devlish or Demonic beings, now defeated without harm to ourselves due to our preparations and greater experience with such beings, we then came through a Portal that brought us to a room in which we saw children spirits that were in thrall to a Demon Wraith. Raistlin signaled retreat to the Portal we had just used. Another area was then revealed, the actual end of the maze, although we could not yet exit the level. We met a civilized Cambion, evidentially a minor noble of his kind, with a penchant for games of chance. The Cambion had a Deck of Many Things he was itching to try out. Raistlin and I declined his offer to wager with the deck at that moment.

The Demon Wraith held several spirits of children in thrall to his evil power; both Raistlin and I were not going to allow the Wraith to continue in his evil ways. Our plan ended up being that I would draw the children away from Raistlin. Their negative plane touch would, no doubt, drain the life from a living being. Raistlin lent me his Amulet of Power, so that my lifeforce could not be drained. Meanwhile, Raistlin would retreat behind the portal, next to the wall farthest from the Wraith, with his energy disc spell already be in effect. Casting his time stop spell, he would move to within direct line of sight striking distance of the Wraith to attack it. Casting his time stop spell, once again, he would continue to use his energy disc spell against the Wraith. When the second time stop spell duration was just about up, Raistlin would retreat to his original position, invoking his Projected Form spell. His illusionary self would start summoning Plantars, then magic draining creatures, then as many magical swords as possible while his projected form spell lasted. The summoned help would all be directed to attack the wraith, whose defeat would, no doubt, release the spirits of the children.

Going back through the Portal, it was a great plan, although we were surprised by the number of traps in that room. Finally, the Demon Wraith was defeated, and the spirits thanked us as their mist dispersed, their souls finally at rest; or, perhaps, ready for a new life. As Raistlin would say, good work, if you can find it.

We then gathered what could be salvaged from that area, as we did in any other room within the Keep. Using the Portal, we then came back into the presence of the gambling Cambion. After a rest, Raistlin and I tested our luck verses the Cambion. He won a Wish Spell Scroll, then I a powerful Scimitar. He lost the third wager, and had to give the Scepter of Radiance gems to the Cambion, who used the Scepter with the last required gem it had from the start, then gave it back to Raistlin. The Cambion, his pets, and his servants left the Keep for their own plane. Raistlin and I now had the completed Scepter that allowed us exit from this third level of Watcher s Keep.

Raistlin had been cursed when he lost the third wager of the Deck of Many Things. Therefore, we rested. After that, I was able to cast my remove curse spell, releasing Raistlin from that curse. Now ready, we accessed the now functional Portal.

Level 4 of Watcher's Keep

Arriving at the 4th level of the Keep, we spied a short conflict between bipedal beings; one side Mindflayers, the other side Githyanki. Both are noted for their psionic mind attacks. Their conflict was in front of a strange device that turned out to be the Machine of Lum the Mad . A magician named Carstair had summoned the opposing forces before the machine. He then grew bored with this conflict, and gated a Demon amongst that conflict, that quickly scattered those beings. With the Mindflayers, Demon, and Githyanki gone, we approached the machine. The man within the clear bubble looked to be a middle-aged human, mostly bald on top, whose face encompassed a slightly prominent nose. After a short conversation, the rude man pressed some kind of lever, and a bolt of electricity shocked us, although I was unharmed, since I was wearing the Cloak of Mirroring at the time. We retreated, Raistlin vowing to me that we would return, later.

Raistlin, having committed to memory what he had seen of the controls in the machine, brought to my attention a few notes he had found in the previous levels of the Keep. Should we be able to unseat the rude one from his low seat within that machine, we could work those controls to improve our attributes, among other things.

In moving away from view of Mr. Rude, we saw some containers to the east of the machine. Moving north quite a ways, we first saw a non-working portal. Moving west quite a bit, we saw a working portal. It was at that time that we spotted shadows, whose power come from the negative plane. They enjoy sucking the life from the living and started towards us. Raistlin asked me to show them my power, and I was pleased at his confidence in me. Had I met these shadows and shadowfiends prior to my journey with Raistlin, they would have overwhelmed me, then killed my physical form. I did show them my power, causing them to cease to exist.

There were doors to the North and South to which Raistlin s magic could not spy upon. This was not the case of the Western and Eastern door from this gigantic central room on the fourth level of the Keep. Man sized Spiders, Trolls, Yaun-Ti, Shadows, and Magic Golems awaited their chance to defeat us. Rather than apply our power upon these milder obstacles, Raistlin wanted to rest before doing so. We accessed the working Portal, which was the 4th level exit from Watcher's Keep.

After our rest, we partially cleansed the 4th level. In defeating the magic Golems, we had to use non-magical weapons found in one of the containers placed to the eastern side of the central main room of this level. We got some flammable liquid in a purple container from a stand that had been protected by the magic Golems. Through the Western door, we also found a couple of Mimics, whose form is that of what looks to be a chest, but is actually a live thing. There was no reasoning with them, either, and their lives are over, as well.

The Western room from the main central room also had another western chamber with 6 stands that had circular concave pits in which the flammable liquid could be poured into, creating torches if lit. From here, there was a Northern door that could not be opened at that time. Raistlin and I had collected some books from this level and the previous level, and he wanted to take a trip to his Planar Sphere Mage stronghold, to protect the books both he and I respect so well. That is what we did. I remember feeling the sweet relief of being in the open air vice the enclosed chambers of Watcher s Keep.

As we moved in the slum streets of Athkatla, I, myself, was moved by the joy of the residents upon seeing Raistlin. Their joy was magnified, as Raistlin called them all by name, even the little children, and had many pleasant conversations along the way to his Planar Sphere, introducing me to them all. This, of course, endeared him to me to an even greater extent, yet I was curious about his reception, although I waited until we were within the stronghold to ask him my question. While we were storing the books, I asked why the poor people in the slums were so friendly with him. Turning towards me very slowly until we were face to face, I saw that the skin between the scars of his face had blushed red. He set the book in his hand down, invited, then helped me to sit down, and did so, himself. With our backs to the wall, sitting side by side, Raistlin then spoke to me as follows.

I only tell you this, Aerie, as I trust you and believe you will want to help me. The eyes seem to be the windows into the soul. As I first came to know these people, I saw in most of those eyes an undeveloped potential, like I did in your eyes when I first met you. Those eyes in which I could not see this potential, I saw something else: hopelessness. I extrapolated that the Government of this area thought no more of these people other than as taxes to be collected. I have become their only champion. The short conversation I had with Bernard, the bartender of the Copper Coronet at our arrival in this slum district, was to get an estimate as to how many Wyvern he needed to provide food for these people for the next month, although there will still be a preparation and cooking charge. I also found the fund I had set up very low; there is only 100 gold pieces left. What I need to do is transfer another 4,900 gold pieces into that fund from this Sphere into Bernard s hands. I have told these people, rather than go hungry, or without shelter, or without warm clothing is, that they should go to Bernard, asking to use Raistlin s fund to pay for the goods or things they need. What the local Government may consider the dregs of their society, I consider precious. One of these nights, if it is my destiny to live to do it, these people will leave this area for an area I will have prepared in which to receive them. Those remaining in this city will wonder what happened to them; I will not tell them they will remain clueless.

I love these downtrodden people, Aerie: the weak; the economically poor. These people with problems they cannot seem to overcome by themselves. So they love me, Aerie, because I first loved them as a Father to his Children, no matter how young or old they are.

By this time Raistlin was in tears, and as for me, I could not speak past the lump in my throat. I hugged Raistlin, wanting never to let go of him. Finally finding my voice, I thanked Raistlin for sharing with me, asking him to allow me to help, while still hugging him. Raistlin then brought us both up to a standing position and broke our hug, saying he was embarrassed. Raistlin reminded me that he had delineated his depravity to me, including his heritage. I knew the heights of Raistlin s depravity; I was then to start to understand the depths of his compassion. To have fallen so low, yet to continue to strive all the more in higher, noble deed so as to overshadow that depravity simply made my love for him all the greater, as like a suit of armor created in such an unmatched flame, then quenched with such an absolute chill, that no weapon will ever pierce or even sully it.

I realize this all sounds so melodramatic; unusual, perhaps, as well. I know I love Raistlin now. However, at the start, was it hero worship vice love? Having in the here and now read Raistlin s Journal, I know he certainly seemed to start out first in his love for me. I may be mistaken, though. I think it possible he could have started out simply mistaking his sympathy for me as love. When we first met, I know I was almost rude to him. My initial reaction was curiosity at his seemingly disfigured face. I don t know how I resisted a rude comment; I went into automatic mode, warning him as I would anybody else about Kalah and his insane megalomania at the Circus. Well, it could be love at first sight for Raistlin. It took me a while to wrap my mind around a possibility of love for Raistlin, my initial shallowness regrettable, yet finally overcome with a bit of time. Now, I want to travel back in time, get my own attention, then make sure I knew back then all about the diamond of a man I was about to meet; and a human, to boot! Perhaps I should not be so hard on myself. It is possible Raistlin fielded quite a few rude comments due to his unique visual nature not very conducive of social success. I can tell you from personal experience that people can be cruel, no matter what someone looks like.

Anyway, while I waited in anticipation to see if Raistlin could overcome Kalah and bring the Circus back from Kalah s imaginary kingdom, my second reaction to Raistlin was sympathy. Such a face was either evidence of close call success in a struggle to survive, or perhaps luck; at least, that was my perception at the time. So I thought he might have a chance in defeating Kalah, but was not at all certain that he would prevail. If I had been given a clue as to what he had done in his life until then, I would have had no misgivings as to his success, and would have already begun to dance in celebration! Most of those numerous scars would have had to have been acquired in his battles where he gained experience in dealing with his initial Sorcery.

I should have done better in my initial reaction to Raistlin; there were few exceptions of compassion in my own life when I was a caged exhibit in the Circus. Indeed, there should have been nothing but compassion in my heart for Raistlin, having mostly received the derisive comment or pointing finger vice compassion among the people who came to see me in my cage. As well, did I wail at Raistlin about anything else, other than the loss of my wings? Had I ever inquired as to how he came to receive the scars on his face? Would I even have questioned him as to how far those scars extended below his neck? No, I was centered upon myself.

Strange, is it not? People do not readily see fault in themselves. You have to start loving the truth, then see where you are; finally ending in a lifetime work on reducing faults and bringing good traits to the forefront of your life's journey. Raistlin seems to have started with a love of the truth in his newborn heart if that is possible!

To get back to Raistlin and I in the Planar Sphere, I told him Very well. Is there anything else to do? He said let's get the rest of those books stored, then get started on transferring the money to the Copper Coronet Inn. Tell you what: You finish up here, and I'll go visit Larz to see how he is doing and to gather some potions from him to sell at the Inn, as well. I ll meet you at the Sphere exit. I asked Raistlin if I could just start the trip to the Inn by myself, but he said there is a nefarious element within the city that knows him by sight. If they see me with you, Aerie, they will not bother us. Let s try to get this done without any conflicts on the way to or from the Inn. So, we made the trips required to restore Raistlin's fund.

When we returned to the Sphere, Raistlin copied the Wish Spell and another spell called Wyvern Call, while I instructed his apprentice in some mid-power spells. The Guardian Golem came to me, so I finished up with Larz, then went back to see Raistlin, the Golem a shadow all the way. Raistlin called off his goon of a Golem, then gave me a copy of both the Wish and Wyvern Call spells, asking me to add them to the spells I am able to cast. He said to maximize the number of available Wyvern Call spells among a few others, and we will begin to stock up food for the area in a back room of the Inn. After I was done, Raistlin came to me, and watched me successfully copy the Wyvern Call spell. He congratulated me, telling me to feel free to undertake the task anytime I felt the need to copy any of the spells available here.

He formally addressed the Guardian Golem, telling it upon his death to obey me, Magic Maven of the Sphere, MMS. It signaled its obedience to Raistlin, its' Master of the current moment. He then told the Golem to take the scroll I just created to Larz, after which it was to return to patrolling the Planar Sphere. We could now rest, or first spend a few hours with Imoen, if we could find her. We decided to rest. There were 2 days spent stocking the Inn with Wyvern.

Saying our goodbyes to Larz, we then made the trek back to Watcher s Keep. Accessing the Northern door of the main room, we found, and defeated the Mindflayers and their Umberhulk pets, while not breaking a fingernail. A flammable liquid in a red container was ours, as well as information from Mr. Rude's apprentice, who passed away from this life condemning his master for his believable lack of planning.

We rested outside of the Keep; I was glad, as always, to do so. After our rest, we entered the Southern door, defeating quite a number of Githyanki. Again, we did so without harm to ourselves. We found a third flammable liquid with a blue color container, then finding the note that gave us the number 6 as to number of taps to use a special Hammer, we could now free Carstair from the Machine of Lum the Mad upon finding that Hammer. I sensed a great evil coming from behind one of the 2 doors we had not yet explored, and told Raistlin. We discovered that the other door led to Saladrex, an ancient Red Dragon, who was so full of himself, I almost laughed, but controlled myself. Grabbing a hold of Raistlin as he said we would retreat from his great presence, for now, I ended up with a sore stomach out of Saladrex's presence. Thinking I would lose my composure, I almost caused Raistlin to run from that great presence! Raistlin and I made Saladrax s lair his tomb. Raistlin and I found another demi-lich, like Kangaxx we had put to rest in Athkatla, and laid it to final rest, as well, picking up a really powerful dagger. I found a powerful staff among the hoard of Saladrax. Quite a few gold coins were taken back to the Planar Sphere via Raistlin's Bag of Holding. Back at the Keep, we rested, then we went back into the 4th level.

We had finally found a tinderbox, so we went over to the six torch room. The color sequence of the tables to either side of the main room were used to light the respective torch with the correct color flammable liquid, and the North door of the Western side of the level opened. Raistlin used his Farsight spell, commenting that there were two Minotaurs with shiny axes in the next room. I suggested allowing some summoned Skeletal Warriors take care of them, but Raistlin said they seem to be in stasis; only when that stasis was interrupted by one of us would they react. He told me to save the warriors for another time. Raistlin fed power to his Contingency spell with three very powerful area affect spells, then went invisible. He simply approached the Minotaurs to within spell activation range, went visible to let the spells activate, then went Invisible again to come back into my presence, visible once more. The Minotaurs stopped in confusion, and were defeated by his spells. I told Raistlin that was just too easy. He agreed with me, and mentioned they would have been all to eager to separate our heads from our bodies. I had to agree with him. He was right about that. There were two combination safes in the room. Raistlin used his open spell on both, and a trap on one of them activated an Ice Storm spell, so we left the immediate area until the spell duration ran out. Among a few other items, we found the special Hammer to free Carstair from the Machine of Lum the Mad.

Hiding the hammer in his Bag of Holding, he asked me to join him in a dance past Carstair to the exit Portal. Shortly after we started our dance, he started laughing as we got close to Mr. Rude. Finally in front of him, Raistlin's laughter caused me to laugh, too, as I caught the mage's baffled look! We danced and laughed all the way to the Portal, after which we both fell down in the meadow outside the Keep, my having fallen underneath Raistlin. An alarmed look came upon his face, and he apologized profusely, regaining his feet to offer his hand to me. I attempted to help myself as much as possible, while still accepting his hand.

Caught up in the beauty of the day as well as the recent breathless mirth, I mimicked an angry expression, saying My Lord, thou Scorcerer supreme, you have my hand: what do you intend to do with it? Raistlin, catching the spirit of my play, gave a bow and returned My gracious Lady of peerless Wizardly craft only surpassed by Clerical power, thy fell wrath away, remove; such wondrous portion, having so recently given me, to be so soon gone and undone? I countered Gone and undone sir, lest a Toad you wish my magic to create in thy stead! His eyes widened in pretend fright, then returned to normal as he said Nay, stay such reducing Magery; yet compromise is desired, a deal in my favor: A kiss of Maiden hand to be released with reluctant sadness. I could not deny him. Thy luck astonishing; my mood turns to acceptance of the kiss, yet swift, err I change mind back to Toad! Raistlin bowed again, saying Swiftest of kiss, fore mind flight to Toad; as well: lest my heart fail me aflutter, too late, my bounty unrealized, to ground I swoon! Disregarding his own words, his kiss was of a lot greater length upon the back of my hand than stated. Despite telling myself not to, my blush came, anyway. Raistlin, releasing my hand, offered to introduce me to the Knights of the Vigil after a break to bask in the sunlight of such a beautiful day, only slightly more beautiful than my hand.

He wisely raced ahead of me, both of us then running, I after him, until we were spent and collapsed in the meadow surrounding two-thirds of Watcher s Keep. Lying there watching the clouds go by, the peals of our mutual laughter finally gave way to a return to the silence of that meadow, with but a hint of the wind denying a perfect silence. It was only then that I remembered Raistlin's Boots of Speed. He could have run twice as fast, had he wanted to! My revenge was a swift kiss on his cheek; I giggled a bit, since I was successful in making him blush, again!

After a few hours, I propped myself up upon one elbow towards him, by now not being totally comfortable on my back due to the remnants of my wings. I asked Raistlin where he wanted to be in 5 years. He told me he would like to settle down, perhaps in this area of the world, although he wondered if it was his destiny to ever settle down. Thinking about his answer, I then asked him if he saw me in that painting, too. Without hesitation, his single word "yes" answer seemed to increase my heart rate. He then asked That is, if you see yourself in that painting, too? With little breath for response, I told him I would like that.

After a short while, Raistlin told me there was only one more level to go through before we had to use the seal scroll to renew the seal that kept the Imprisoned One from breaking free and wreaking havoc on our world. He said the Imprisoned One had to be an extremely powerful being; such a being was beyond even us, since it took the God Helm, himself, to imprison it. Perhaps with a bit of luck we might send it back to its home plane, if we had to do it. As well, the last level would, no doubt, have the greatest of guardians. I quake at what we may meet, but my resolve is strong. Will you help me to the end of this task I have taken upon myself? I told him I have your back as we approach the flame! His expression of relief was almost more than I could sweetly bear. Thanks to Raistlin, I am extremely powerful in both Wizardly and Clerical magics, although I am not as powerful as Raistlin in my Wizardly power. He said he is extremely pleased in me, his student. He then predicted that I would, in combining my Wizardly and Clerical power, exceed his own power. This was overwhelming to me. My trust in him was then complete. I accepted his words; I would, of course, work towards making his prediction fact.

I told him I believe we have done all we can in preparation, Raistlin. Our next task is to defeat Irenicus. Raistlin agreed, saying that he was starting to feel a weakness that he could not pin on anything other than the need to restore the balance of his soul: to retake what Irenicus had stolen from him. No doubt, we need to finish our work at Watcher s Keep, to protect the world from the Imprisoned One, then to protect the Elves from the skullduggery of Irenicus. He asked me if I was ready to meet the Knights of the Vigil. With my affirmative answer, I went to the nearby lake to get cleaned up. After Raistlin's turn, we climbed the stairs to the top of Watcher's Keep.

As Raistlin introduced me to the Knights, the pinpricks of my Goddess made me aware that there was a subtle wrongness to those Knights, something underneath their pleasant facade. Raistlin had introduced me as his student, and since his own power dealt in Sorcery, I do not think the knights of the Vigil knew of my Clerical power. Therefore, they continued in that facade, unaware that I had pierced that crust to know of their evil nature. The leader of the Knights, Odren by name, then asked Raistlin about his progress towards the Imprisoned One. He told Odren that Aerie and I are just about to penetrate into the 5th and last level of the Keep. Praising Helm, Odren thanked us, and wished us continued success in our task. I could not let my voice be unheard. Scanning the faces of them all, I told them they could rest easy; the task is as good as done: we will be successful with the Imprisoned One and more. I emphasized the more word! Having taken a hold of Raistlin's arm, we left before anyone could respond. Away from the Knights of the Vigil, I cast my detect evil spell, then made Raistlin aware of my impressions of those Knights. Raistlin's blank, then shortly surprised face turned into a thoughtful look upon hearing the end of my description. Raistlin commented It seems the Knights of the Vigil are using us similar to how Samia used me in the Citadel of Firkraag; but how, is the question. They originally told me it was to their embarrassment and sorrow that they were not strong enough to get past the initial evil within the first level of the Keep. It cannot be that they think to overpower us when the way is clear within the 5th level, the path then clear to the Imprisoned One itself, do you think?

It dawned on me, then, what the Knights sought to do! I told Raistlin that is not their evil design; they would allow us to read the seal scroll in the presence of the Imprisoned One, sealing us in the Keep along with it! Yes, Raistlin exclaimed, that has to be it! Not only would the Imprisoned One continue its imprisonment, we would then have the exit blocked to us, as well. No doubt killed by the Imprisoned One, we would be taking the place of Odren and the rest of the Knights of the Vigil! I told him that, indeed, was their evil plan; they would circumvent their fate, allowing us to take their place.

So, the Vigil Knights do not want to meet their rightful destiny; yet the Imprisoned One must not be allowed to escape the Keep, Raistlin. He responded yes, Aerie, it appears the end of my destiny is to seal Watcher s Keep; I will not be able to help you and Imoen with Irenicus. I told him I am not going to allow you to meet the Imprisoned One alone, Raistlin. I am with you to the end! A single tear issued from Raistlin's left eye. He thanked me for my loyalty, then asked for me to preside over his confession to the Gods here and now before we started on the 5th level of Watcher's Keep. I agreed, asking Raistlin to kneel before me. I asked humbly for the ear of both my Goddess and the Watcher, Helm. He then made his confession. I cannot reveal a single word of that confession, though I can say my tears for this benighted soul matched his own. I then asked for a swift journey of our spirits if our fleshy lives ended, in thanksgiving for our life's Journey.

We made a trip back to Athkatla, asking Imoen to wait for us 30 days from then. If we did not return, she could take the Rhynn Lanthorn to the Elven General and help the Elves to defeat Irenicus. Imoen predicted that we would be back sooner than that. Raistlin simply responded perhaps you are right, Imoen. Back to the Keep, we rested, then returned to the 4th level. Before the Machine of Lum the Mad, Raistlin removed the special hammer from the Bag of Holding, and tapped the edge of the clear bubble 6 times, releasing Carstair from his timeless, static imprisonment of that machine. After his short fall, he stood up and became most apologetic to us, no doubt, recalling the bolt of electricity he had released upon us. Carstair waved a small book at Raistlin, telling us to accept his Journal in payment for his release. Raistlin accepted the book, telling Carstair to mend his ways; Carstair agreed, then said he was leaving, almost triping over his feet to get out of our presence. Raistlin, going invisible, followed Carstair to the exit Portal, and he saw the mage use that Portal to exit the Keep. Returning to me, Raistlin said he did not think Carstair would be back, and I agreed. We now started to use the Machine of Lum the Mad. Raistlin asked me to hold on to the hammer, within sight of the machine, but away from it, as well. He would use the sequence of levers to improve his charisma. If the bubble returned upon his use of the machine, I could then tap it 6 times again, to release Raistlin. It turned out that the bubble did not return. I then tried to use the same sequence of levers for myself, but it did not work. Each attribute could be increased, but only on one of us. We divided the increases, three to each of us. Of note, Raistlin allowed me the Intelligence increase and the increase in Wisdom. A mace, called Storm Star, was another result of our operation of the machine. I read Carstair s Journal, and used a sequence of levers that activated the Portal that led to the 5th level of the Keep, hence you will see, Carstair's contribution to our Quest. Raistlin had one more note that referred to magic. He suggested that I use that sequence, and I now have a bit of magic resistance, thanks to the Machine of Lum the Mad.

We came to stand before the now activated Portal. Raistlin nodded to me, and we then called up every defensive magic we had. Both of us ready, I again, although silently this time, consigned our spirits to the Gods, and we entered the Portal.

Level 5 of Watcher's Keep

It was surprising, to say the least, that we were not met by a Bazillion Beholders, just kidding, of course, or some such obstacle from the start of our appearance on the 5th level. There were, however, three doors set out in an inverse pyramid pattern at the extreme top most edges of the large main room of this level, along with three key receptacles around a circular metal floor in the exact bottom most center of the room. The metal floor had a metal gauntlet design with an eye in the center of the palm, the symbol of Helm. A working Portal Northwest from the metal floor proved to be the exit from this level. The Portal we came from was behind us to the Southeast from the metal floor.

Raistlin used his farsight spell upon each of the three doors. The only thing visible were shadows by a small Altar beyond the Eastern door, and spiders past the Western door. My Deva and I took care of the Eastern door obstacle. We secondly opened the Southern door, that brought us before a guardian Spirit Knight of Helm. A test of three doors lay beyond. Raistlin strongly indicated our readiness to meet whatever obstacle was before us.

We entered the right most door, coming before a group of Orcs that kept on being replaced until the Knight Spirit came to us, congratulating us on our success in defeating that horde of Orcs. We salvaged a bit of gear, only picking up a bit of this and that. A greatly enchanted weapon was found at the extreme end of that Cavern, too.

We left the first challenge, to open the middle door, finding a much larger cavern, which could not have been anything but a Dragon's lair. Using farsight, Raistlin indeed reported the presence of an evil Dragon. Raistlin and I dealt with the Dragon, using a few of our powerful spells to defeat it. We then spoke again with the Spirit Knight, being congratulated for defeating such a powerful foe. Raistlin got the skull we would need for the Eastern door Altar. Leaving from the now visible exit, we had but one more challenge to meet.

The third door led to an Imp that had two tests of the mind. Raistlin gave the Imp the answer to his first puzzle, then I beat the Imp at his coin game. Frustrated, the Imp then said that he was not going to hang around, and vanished. After we moved back through the door, the Spirit Knight appeared, congratulating us for our defeating the Imp. It said that we had done well, then showed Raistlin a key, and vanished, too.

The Western door had a few spiders waiting for us. Raistlin left me at the Southern Door, and dealt with them. Returning to me, we then went to examine what lay beyond the Western door. There was another circular metal floor plate with four colored receptacles of equal distance around the metal plate. A blood-spattered book was found describing activation of the machine before us would summon creatures as well as colored spheres matching the container colors. The small, round cranks on the plate in front of each container were what needed to be turned in a clockwise manner, small round depressions were inboard from those cranks, where the colored spheres would appear.

We found one group of four types of creatures were summoned for each color of sphere dispensed from the machine, the first of each strong, yet the next more powerful than the last. For example, the undead started with Skeletal Warriors, next Shadows, then Vampires, and last, Liches. We were well prepared for all, defeating a menagerie of creatures and ending up with 16 colored spheres. Each of the respective color spheres were placed in like colored metal receptacles, and a slot opened in the exact middle that revealed the second key, which Raistlin added to the first key in his Bag of Holding.

Moving to the Eastern door, we approached the Altar in the room. I saw that the top of this short Altar looked to match the shape of the bottom of the skull we had gotten from the evil Dragon in our first challenge, and told Raistlin to place the skull on the Altar. Having done so, a portion of Raistlin's lifeforce was spirited away to another place, and his body went rigid. Easing his body into a prone position on the stone floor, I was very concerned, but could not think of what I could do for him. He finally came back to me, and described his co-existence within a Knight he called The Eternal Champion that went through an area with several challenges that culminated in a test against a Mummy that was successfully defeated. We both looked at the Altar, finding that the skull had disappeared. In its place was a third key that Raistlin, again, added to his Bag of Holding.

Returning to the center of the level, we re-examined Helm's Portal machinery. There were three round key receptacles reaching waist level with a flat top and a small hole in the middle that matched the size of the three keys we now had in our possession. Each key receptacle had a round, spoked metal wheel on the side. To the very Northern most side of the metal floor plate was a like round, flat top cylinder except the metal wheel was twice the size of the others and there was no key hole in this one.

These observations were enough for both of us; Raistlin preceded me to the exit Portal. We left the Keep to rest. The result of our dialogue on preparations finally went to a tactic of Skull Trap spells cast over preplaced arrows that would mark the spells. I maximized that type of spell among a few others, and we then slept in the meadow. Returning to the 5th level, we cast our Skull Trap spells above the arrows around the central metal circle, ensuring a corridor so that we could insert the 3 keys and turn all four wheels without activating the spells. After 6 days of this, we then stood before the exit Portal. Raistlin then carefully went around to all three key receptacles and turned the key that fit until the key would not turn any more. This did not release the guardians; it was the spoked wheels on all three key receptacles that brought 3 most powerful groups of guardians. Raistlin took a stand at the Western most key receptacle, nodded to me, then returned his focus upon the spoked wheel before him. Turning the wheel, the first of 3 sets of Final Guardians appeared, then were destroyed by our Skull Trap spells. There were a few Skull Trap spells left, but we left them for the second sequence. We repeated this sequence of events 2 more times, and the last of the Final Guardians met their end to our superior planning.

We left the level to rest for the final time before our meeting with the Imprisoned One.

Final Level: The Imprisoned One

Before the Northern most wheel, Raistlin was awash in literally all his defensive spells, as was I. He smiled at me, then turned the wheel. From my position South of the metal floor, watching Raistlin, I felt the first stirring of power that rocked the Keep. The snap implosion of the Portal that appeared almost brought us to the ground towards that Portal. Meeting Raistlin half way to the Portal, we entered, coming into an empty chamber with a few seemingly empty shackles in the air connected to chains sunk into a round, flat area. Our forward motion was halted from the feeling of the most ancient of evils. My knees were locked in my trembling awe and fear, unable to fall in worship of the invisible presence of the Imprisoned One. I don't know how Raistlin did it, but he actually took one step ahead of me before the power of that presence projected emotive feelings that coalesced to words burned into our minds without voiced speech. **I am the Imprisoned One, mortals. You interrupt my solitude.** The mind of Raistlin, evidentially, was not to be silenced by that power, as he then spoke, saying It was not our intent to intrude, Imprisoned One; we simply have a task to perform. Out of my rigid stance, I turned slightly away from the Imprisoned One in case It made its visible presence known. The crushing anger that registered was almost too much to bear, yet it was not directed at us. **The false Knights of the Vigil have not been honest with you, Bhaalspawn. This you know. I have been using a portion of my power against the seal that holds me bound here. The scroll you seek to use will restore the seal. I offer an alternative: help me in my revenge against the false Knights, and I will show you how to use your Bhaalspawn power.** It took a while longer for Raistlin to respond, the focus of this terribly powerful entity fully upon him. It was an indication of his own power that his voice was clear vice a stutter, as I guess mine would be if I could even give an audible voice to a reply. Raistlin told the Imprisoned One I trust the Knights more than you, and I will read the scroll. The feeling of derisive, mocking laughter was painful. **Very well. Come back to me after you see that the Portal is closed to you.** Raistlin verbally read the scroll; as the scroll popped out of existence, the feeling that the seal had been renewed was evident to us both before the Imprisoned One.

Raistlin asked me to precede him. We moved onto an ascending stone path to a balcony with two Portals. Not one of the portals were working. He said this might be it, Aerie. We may end up fighting the Imprisoned One to send it back to its home plane. When we go back, let s face each other before it. It would probably be wise not to look directly at its face as it may have powers to control us. If you need to target it, do so without catching view of its face; perhaps focus on its feet. And don t worry about anything it summons. Keep blasting it with everything you vou've got. If we send it back to its home plane, that which it summons may end up leaving with it, or, we will deal with those beings after the Imprisoned One. I agreed, casting my remove fear spell on us both. Raistlin led the way back into the presence of the Imprisoned One. Mirth was obvious as it emoted, once again. **So, the false Knights have now imprisoned two fell beings vice one. I see you also have quite a powerful assistant.** Raistlin asked the Imprisoned One what it proposed to do. A feeling of thankfulness issued forth from the Imprisoned One, as if glad to see that we were open to discussion. **I have built up enough power, not enough to free myself, which would take about an eon all told, but enough to enable you two to escape the Keep. I shall trust you to inform the Knights that you have killed my mortal form, sending me back to my plane. They will want to verify your words. I will then have my revenge against the false Knights of the Vigil, when they come to see if you speak true.** Raistlin agreed, and we found the exit Portal in operating condition. Leaving the Keep, we found ourselves outside the 6th level exit from the Keep. Climbing to the top of Watcher's Keep, Odren told us they had felt the opening of the Great Portal leading to the Imprisoned One and asked Raistlin what happened. Raistlin told him he used the scroll but it did not matter now. Odren said You have destroyed the Imprisoned One? No, this cannot be! We shall have to see for ourselves. Raistlin gave the vigil stone back to Brother Pol, then advised Odren how to take the corridor that led to the wheel so they could restart the great portal in the fifth level. The false Knights of the Vigil then went to enter Watcher's Keep.

When they were gone, a skeletal form came into focus, prone on the stone floor. Ghostly flesh then wound around the bones, the form stood up as plate mail armor was added and asked us: Will you help a Knight of the Vigil, True? Raistlin agreed, though saying the Imprisoned One has revealed to us that despite the internal seal, it will eventually escape, therefore, Aerie and I must send it back to its plane of origin. We must be quick to battle the Imprisoned One so that it does not ever run loose on our world. The spirit Knight actually bowed to him, bowed to me, then told us Odren hast not been truthful to thee; thou knowest this. When Helm came to us so long ago, I and the rest of the Vigil Knights could not deny his call. We pledged our lives in watch to keep the Imprisoned One bound in Watcher's Keep. The Imprisoned One is none other than Demogorgon, Prince of all Demons. Odren cannot win against the Imprisoned One. In the eyes of Helm, his fate is sealed. With Odren and the rest of the false Knights dead lacking a seal scroll, the Imprisoned One will be free from the Keep. Imagine, if thou wilst, what the Imprisoned One would do upon our world. Yet Helm hast given me from his own hands a seal scroll you can use outside the Keep, along with Helm's apology to you, Bhaalspawn, and you, Lady of Light, for the deeds of Odren and the false Knights of the Vigil. You have three choices: Leave now and allow the Imprisoned One to be free of the Keep, or rescue Odren, sending the Imprisoned One back to his plane, or, best yet, use Helm's own seal to shut both the false Knights and the Imprisoned One forever in Watcher's Keep.

Telling the spirit Knight we would thankfully use Helm's scroll if it was Helm's will that it be done, Raistlin accepted the scroll. As the spirit disappeared, Raistlin opened the scroll before the great spherical door to the Keep's first level, then he verbally read the scroll. As the scroll disappeared, the Keep started to lose focus, and we ran down the steps, to arrive at the meadow in the nick of time. The keep was no longer solid and seemed to be blurred past our ability to now approach it.

Only two things remain to be documented regarding Watcher's Keep. First, in a surprisingly severe, cascading lightning strike around the Keep, the resulting booming noise contained the words "I am pleased". After both our heart rates returned to normal, Raistlin asked me if I had heard those words, and I reported my affirmative answer to his question. Second, the Keep disappeared altogether, leaving quite a large hole in the ground, that began to fill with water from the lake.

Final Comments

First, one might think my notes on Watcher's Keep should go along with Raistlin's Journal vice his Bhaalspawn Chronicles. I beg to differ. My reasoning is simple. I have documented Raistlin's ability to overcome Demons, as well as actually being ready to challenge the power of the Imprisoned One. It may be Raistlin's fate to become a God. His realm would be one or more planes in the Abyss. Therefore, it would behoove anyone who ascends to such a lofty position, to be able to deal with such dark inhabitants of the realm they are to rule. This is why my documentation of Watcher's Keep is a supplement to Raistlin's Bhaalspawn Chronicles.

Second, I believe the first stated point above does not represent the current possible apex of Raistlin's destiny. It is possible that he will eliminate the position of God of Murder. I think Raistlin will simply negate that dark power. The culmination of the Bhaalspawn era has begun. My best guess is that Raistlin will only come to the edge of the cliff of that fell power, then return with me to Faerun to live out our lives as mortals normally do. Notably, I have recently enlightened Raistlin in regards to the Averial Elves, making known that we are a very long lived, yet mortal species unless some accident, or conflict, or some other problem shortens our lives, like any other mortal.

Third, in light of my second point, I coin the word Hurial, the new species, a combination of Averial and Human Raistlin and I shall start on Faerun. We shall work on seeing more such unions start, to ensure the continuation of our new species, should it be fruitful. A loose translation of Hurial into Averial Elvish would be 'Gelfling'.

Aerie Mae Windrunner

Come to think of it, perhaps I should mention that the Imprisoned One seemed to prefer meeting the Knights of the Vigil instead of Raistlin and I in battle. I believe it possible that the Imprisoned One used its great intelligence to see that it may not have succeeded against us! If so, I think it wise to have understood this possibility.


End file.
